Headphones Reign of Love
by Natalie Stone
Summary: An aggravated Britain, seeking refuge from yet another unproductive G-8 meeting, finds himself to be irked by a certain singing American, that is until he ends up singing along with him!


Headphones

"Meeting will be adjourned for lunch." Germany's voice echoed throughout the once again unproductive G-8 meeting, this time taking place in Osaka, Japan.

With the hustle and bustle of countries leaving the building, the last one was none other then a grouchy Englishmen, who looked visibly agitated from the ineffective meeting.

"Just bloody brilliant," the Brit said rubbing the sides of his temples while heading outside the building, seeking the fresh air from outside. "those twits and there persistent bickering gave me a blasted headache!"

The Brit glanced around outside, taking in his surroundings, and picked out a bench furthest away from the building to retreat too. The Brit sighed as he leaned back on the bench shutting his emerald green eyes and slipped into his own world, one without perverted Frenchmen and obnoxious Americans.

Drifting further and further away from reality and into his world of fairies, unicorns, and flying mint bunnies, his dream land came abruptly to an end as a boisterous voice rose out of the once peaceful courtyard.

"NOW WHAT DAMMIT?" England screamed as he jolted awake. Directly behind England's bench was America sitting profiled, back against a large tree, wearing that goofy grin he always had on. America's baby blue eyes where shut and his headphones in both ears; turned all the way up.

"_We'll be fighting in the streets_

_With our children at our feet _

_And the morals that they worshiped will be all gone _

_And the men who spurred us on _

_Sit in judgment of all wrong _

_They decide and the shotgun sings the song _

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution _

_Take a bow for the new revolution _

_Smile and grin at the change all around _

_Pick up my guitar and play _

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray _

_We won't get fooled again!"_

England watched in astonishment as to see where the ruckus was coming from. America was sitting under a tree singing _The Who. _His mouth moved as the lyrics sprung out and filled the outside air with the British band. To be honest England found the American's singing voice to be the equivalent with a spoon in a garbage disposal, but still, it was _The Who, _one of his favorite bands.

England made his way up to the tree where the singing American sat

"_And History ain't changed _

_Cause the banners, they are flowing in-_

_Oh! Hey Britain!_"

The American's bright blue eyes fluttered opened as the Brit approached him. America yanked an ear bud out to hear the aggravated British man.

"America are you singing _The Who_?"

"Um yeah dude, why?"

"Well for one everyone in the area can hear you butchering that song."

"Oh hahaha well it's a good song!"

"Quite, I didn't know you listened to British music. If anything I would have expected you to be listening to Aerosmith or some American band."

"Actually I've always kinda liked your music, especially after the British Invasion of the 60's.''

"Oh really?" England questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"Totally dude! You wanna listen?" America replied perkily, while extending out an ear bud to the Brit. Without replying England slowly reached for the ear bud and sat next to the American boy on the grass, careful not to ruin his suit.

America skimmed through his Ipod trying to find a band to listen too. To England's surprise, the American had a rather large assortment of British bands on his Ipod, like _The Arctic Monkeys, The Police, Coldplay, The Beatles, Kate Nash, The Libertarians, The Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, Queen, David Bowie, The Darkness_, _The Who,(_of course) and many more. America finally settled for the Arctic Monkeys. With _Brainstorm _rushing through each ear bud the Brit was set at ease, regardless of America still singing loudly to each passing song.

Song after song, the album came to an end.

"You know what I heard England?"

"Hm, what is it?" England answered back in a muffled voice, while glancing back at the American next to him. America skimmed through the Ipod once more for a new band to play.

"That the lyrics in songs are the words people are afraid to speak."

Britain now looking baffled watched America as he pressed a song by _Coldplay. _

"_Lovers keep on the road you're on _

_Runners until the race is run_

_Soldiers, you've got to soldier on_

_Sometimes even the right is wrong_

_They are turning my head out _

_To see what I'm all about _

_Keeping my head down _

_To see what it feels like now_

_But I have no doubt _

_One day we're gonna get out _

_Tonight maybe where gonna run _

_Dreaming of the Osaka sun…."_

"America?" Britain stared at the man next to him, who was no longer singing along to the music, but instead staring off into the distance.

Lovers in Japan- Britain thought to himself- Is he? No, he can't he suggesting what I think he is….

"America are you implying…."

"I'm sorry Britain, I, um…" The American stammered as he quickly scrambled for his Ipod to change the song. "Forget I said anything, I just…."

America's sentence was ended abruptly as England lowered the Ipod from America's hand with his own and gently brushed his lips against America's. After America got over the shock of the Brit, whom he thought had hated him before, against his lips, he pressed back harder to deepen the kiss. Britain pulled back and flashed a small smile at America. America smiled back and wrapped his arms around the Brit's neck, with Britain returning the favor. The two pulled away from each other and sat with there backs up against the tree once again, only this time with their hands intertwined and grins stretched across their faces. The two both started to sing to the Ipod that was still playing;

"Reign of love

By the church we're waiting

Reign of love

My knees go praying

How I wish

I'd spoken up

Or we'd be carried

In the reign of love"

After the song ended and their singing died down, Britain, with America's hand still closed tightly in his, whispered to himself.

"Perhaps this wasn't such an unproductive meeting after all."


End file.
